There are a number of different types of mobile communication device housings. Two examples include a “candy bar” type phone, which is a unitary housing that typically has a keyboard and display positioned on one side of the phone. Another type of phone is the “flip phone,” which typically includes two parts that are designed to fold down upon one another when in the “stowed” or “closed” position. The two-part phone can be opened to reveal the keyboard and display, and is typically used as a phone in the open position. In both types of phones, the side surfaces of the housing are typically flat.
Some mobile communication devices, such as those utilized for receiving and transmitting email, utilize a thumb wheel on the side of the device for input purposes. In addition, connectors and other input/output devices are often positioned on the side of the device. Recesses 5, as shown in FIG. 1, may be formed directly around the input/output keys, or other peripherals, so that the input/output keys or other peripherals are flush with the outer surface of the device.